Calypso: un país superviviente
by Lily Abernathy
Summary: Calypso es un país formado por un archipiélago de nueve islas ubicado en la actual Europa donde Los Juegos del Hambre aún existen, pese a que en Panem ya han sido erradicados. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los habitantes de Calypso cuando sepan de la existencia de otro país con una tiranía que ya ha desaparecido gracias a la lucha de su pueblo? [ADVERTENCIA: hay spoilers de Sinsajo en el fic]
1. Prólogo: SE BUSCA

_¡Muy buenas!_

_Lily Abernathy vuelve después de casi 2 años para quedarse. En fin, he estado hasta arriba con Bachillerato, no os lo podéis imaginar :'((( Y ahora que tengo muchísimo más tiempo para mí, me gustaría terminar la historia de Calypso, ¡que tengo la espinita clavada!_

_He hecho algunos cambios, por ejemplo en la narración -pero eso ya se verá más adelante, en el próximo capítulo-, y algunos otros detallitos más._

_No puedo terminar sin darle mil y un gracias a HelenaRoseMalfoy, que sin su apoyo no me habría replanteado todo esto de nuevo._

_Muuuuuchos besos, ¡y disfruten del viaje a Calypso!_

-o-

**SE BUSCA A FRANK BETANCOURT**

**POR EL ASESINATO DE SU ESPOSA NINA BETANCOURT**

**Y EL SECUESTRO DE SU HIJA ADRIANA.**

**GRAN RECOMPENSA.**

El sucio cartel es arrancado con fiereza, haciendo un ruido que sólo podía ser ensordecido por la lluvia torrencial golpeteando el barro encharcado. Un hombre sostiene entre sus fuertes brazos a un bebé, con unos pocos cabellos oscuros sobre su carita redonda y ojos verdes que se abren desmesuradamente cuando otro rayo vuelve a caer en el Distrito 12. Su padre, arrugando y tirando al suelo la advertencia de papel, la abraza.

-No van a hacerte daño, pequeña. No mientras yo esté contigo.

La cabeza del individuo se comenzaba a llenar de pensamientos que lo embotaban. No, no pensamientos, sino imágenes de algo tan reciente que aún es fresco el dolor que provocan. Y pensar que en solo dos escasos meses todo había empeorado, cuando él y su adorada Nina...

Nina, su Nina...

Él empieza a correr hacia la Pradera, pensando que abandonará sus recuerdos tras él igual que quedarán borradas sus pisadas en el lodo. Recuerdos de cómo en una noche parecida a aquélla la niñita que ahora sostenía en sus brazos quería llegar al mundo con apenas siete meses, y tan desprovisto había sido todo que ni siquiera su esposa pudo dar a luz en un hospital del recién reformado distrito. Pero mientras el bebé crecía completamente sano contra cualquier advertencia que los médicos suelen dar a los sietemesinos, Nina fue apagándose. Primero poco a poco, consumiéndose en una enfermedad aparentemente misericordiosa con su cuerpo, dejándola ir sin dolor y sin suplicios hasta que hubo de terminar sus días en bruscos relámpagos de enajenación, tan perniciosos para ella como los que surcaban el cielo aquella noche.

Ahora Francesco sólo deseaba despertarse de aquello como si hubiera sido un sueño, un sueño donde había sostenido el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, corrompida su piel blanca por un vivo escarlata que tintaba la madera del suelo donde yacía un cuchillo. Deseaba que, al menos, aquel sueño pudiera acabar con un entierro digno, y no huyendo con un bebé en brazos como si se tratara del fugitivo culpable que los Agentes de la Paz creían que era. Pero no hay juicios en el Distrito 12, no hay explicaciones que dar. Sólo pudo correr, como afirmando así su culpabilidad. Las leyes son claras cuando eres acusado en estos tiempos de incertidumbre: tú matas, tú mueres.

Francesco se despierta horas después, asustado. Sin abrir los ojos, como temiendo que la peor de las premisas se cumpla, mueve la mano a su izquierda esperando poder tocar la esbelta silueta de Nina. Una vez más, se encuentra con nada. Se levanta de golpe, y casi parece que está desesperado cuando corre a la habitación de Adriana. El bebé descansa, respira tranquilamente a la suave luz de la luna que se filtra, curiosa, entre las sobrias cortinas de la ventana. A decir verdad, toda decoración en el aerodeslizador es inexistente.

La habitación no es demasiado grande, por lo que desde el mismo marco de la puerta él ve qué se extiende a las afueras. Siguen volando sobre el mar, pero a lo lejos puede verse una porción de tierra, lo que él ya sospecha que es Calypso. Ni siquiera lo había tenido claro desde el principio, sólo se había guiado de una historieta de su abuelo que decía que sus antepasados provenían de aquel lugar. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Estaba, simplemente, desesperado. Besó la frente de Adriana, que se revolvió y bostezó, y volvió a su habitación. Al día siguiente él sería Niklaus Fleischer, y su hija se llamaría Katerina.

Ya entre las sábanas, a punto de dormirse, se dio cuenta de que nunca una cama le había parecido tan vacía.


	2. Capítulo 1: Reivindicaciones

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Aquí traigo ya el capítulo uno, remasterizado. Los sucesos son prácticamente los mismos, pero como ya dije, la narración está prácticamente cambiada. El punto de vista sigue siendo, principalmente, el de Katerina Fleischer, pero está contado en tercera persona. Espero que os guste, aunque hay pocos diálogos y puede que se os haga pesado._

_Un besazo enorme :))_

-o-

La jornada escolar en Crenno empezaba con una asignatura muy particular: Historia de Calypso. Dos horas al comienzo del día para recordar, una vez más, la grandeza de un país que muchos dudaban con sus bocas silenciadas por la alarmante y continua presencia de la autoridad. En los últimos años de formación académica de los jóvenes que acudían a cualquiera de los tres institutos de Crenno lo más normal era profundizar en la tarea encomendada a la isla, la investigación biológica y médica, con asignaturas como Biología, Química, Física o Matemáticas.

Pero el motivo de aquel cambio de horario era tan simple como macabro: la semana siguiente comenzaría la cosecha. En ella, un chico y una chica de entre doce y dieciocho años de cada isla serían elegidos al azar para competir en los Juegos del Hambre, un desafío cuya única norma es matar o morir. Dieciséis muchachos quedan abandonados en una porción de tierra, la Arena, y simplemente habría de ganar el mejor. Pero no sólo se presenta la dificultad de cuán buenos sean tus adversarios, sino que cada año la Arena es un paraje diferente y desconocido para que siempre halla distintos desafíos. No hay segundas oportunidades, ni compasión, ni perdón, ni nada que se le pudiera parecer.

Una vez un nombre es pronunciado en la cosecha, y contra todo impulso por parte del desdichado de acabar con su vida ahí mismo para ahorrarse la humillación de las cámaras, ha de estar un mes entero entregándose al público, ganando fama mediante todos los medios posibles, lo que a ojos del sentido común otorga más humillación. Sesiones de fotos, entrevistas, o cualquier otra alternativa que vea necesario el mentor, pues de cuanta más gente se reciba apoyo, es supuesto que más fácil será ganar los Juegos. Esta creencia deriva en que, cuando se gana el favor del público, vienen los patrocinadores, que se dedican a gastar sus desproporcionadas sumas de dinero en cualquier bien que sea estrictamente necesario en la Arena para garantizar la supervivencia, como una sopa caliente en la nieve o un poco de agua en un desierto. Y es preferible que sus carteras estén al borde de la explosión, porque en esos días los precios se disparan exclusivamente por ellos.

Quien gana los Juegos es obsequiado con una vida llena de lujo para él y su familia, así como una beneficiosa prosperidad para la isla de origen del tributo durante un año, pero la tensión no termina una vez sales de la Arena. Es desgraciadamente normal que los patrocinadores traten de sacar provecho de cómo el tributo se ha presentado en el tiempo previo a los juegos, ya sea por sus habilidades o por incluso su actitud. Así, puede explotarse el talento de un tributo para convertirse en toda una _celebrity _de Aventio. En otras palabras: la supervivencia del tributo adecuado engrosa su cuenta bancaria. De este modo, el tributo es una inversión segura, a no ser que logre quitarse de encima a las cámaras, a los periodistas y todo lo que provenga de Aventio pagando el precio de poseer una pésima reputación, ya sea convirtiéndose en drogadicto, alcohólico, o simplemente fingir cualquier cosa de las dos –lo cual a pocos tributos ganadores les importaría-.

Los Juegos del Hambre son un puro negocio que trae montañas de dinero, pero lógicamente, no para los ciudadanos de Calypso. Aunque Katerina estaba segura de que las drogas no eran simplemente un método para hacer olvidar a los ganadores los recuerdos de la Arena. Incluso aquellos días ella misma no dejaba de tener pesadillas con las imágenes de los anteriores Juegos del Hambre.

Realmente, Crenno no era la población con mayores problemas de Calypso. Dedicándose a los medicamentos y los avances médicos, era extraño que alguien pasara hambre, a no ser que perteneciera al Barrio Negro. Unos pocos kilometros cuadrados profundamente segregados del buen estado de la isla, donde la pobreza llegaba a ser más alarmante incluso de lo que lo es en la Colonia Oriental de Neptos. Normalmente cada isla tenía su Barrio Negro, que distaba en cierto modo de las características generales de la isla, pero en Crenno la diferencia era extrañamente abismal, cuando el nivel de vida en general no llegaba ni a rozar los de Festum o Hêres. Esta última si que podría presumir de hallarse en condiciones muy parecidas a Aventio, dedicándose por entero a la tecnología. Y, todo hay que decirlo, en la capital adoran los cachivaches.

Algo golpeó el brazo de Katerina, una bolita de papel que rebotó hasta ir a parar al suelo. Recorriendo la mirada de las aburridas caras de sus compañeros, hartos de escuchar la misma cantinela desde los doce años, adivinó el remitente del mensaje, que contenía la risa como un crío dos pupitres atrás con la cabeza gacha.

_ ''¿Has hecho el problema ese de genética para Biología?''_ -rezaba el papelito.

Markus siempre había tenido problemas con todo lo relacionado con esa asignatura, algo que no le convenía viviendo en una isla dedicada a las ciencias médicas. Desde la más tierna infancia, se investiga a todos y cada uno de los niños y niñas de Crenno, escogiendo a los mejores para ejercer en el futuro cualquier profesión relacionada con la salud. Aquellos que no pasen el visto bueno o sencillamente tengan dinero para permitírselo, pueden elegir otra opción profesional que sea básica para el buen funcionamiento de la isla, como bombero o profesor, pero eso no garantiza el éxito. Mark había pasado la prueba por su increíble capacidad para la Física y las Matemáticas, y con cierto amiguismo por parte de su padre, y si continuaba en su empeño por ejercer alguna profesión médica era por la cabezonería de hacer que su familia estuviera orgullosa. Katerina estaba convencida de que si Mark hubiera nacido en Hêres podría haber conseguido llegar hasta la universidad de Aventio. A él sólo le interesa la electricidad, los mecanismos, y todos esas máquinas y planos incomprensibles. Sin duda, ella le conocía bien.

Katerina procedió a responder la misiva en cuanto pudo notar que el profesor Blau no la miraba:

_ ''Luego te ayudo, pero no seas idiota y finge que atiendes. Te recuerdo que esta clase es OBLIGATORIA, y por dos horas de Historia de Calypso no te va a dar un...''._

Su bolígrafo seguía deslizandose para escribir _''colapso cerebral''_ hasta que la fuerte voz del señor Blau le hizo dar un respingo.

-Señorita Fleischer, ¿le importaría atender? –el profesor apuntaba acusadoramente a Katerina con el lápiz que solía sostener cuando explicaba-. Este es un tema que seguro que le interesa.

Asintió, hundiéndose en la silla y sintiendo como veinte cabezas la miraban con cautela, como si quisieran advertirle de que no podía llamar la atención en momentos como ese. En aquellos tiempos nadie quería ganarse una advertencia de los agentes de la paz, que nadie sabe en qué consiste exactamente, pero a Katerina no le sonaba bien.

Cuando el profesor volvió a su explicación, la chica tiró disimuladamente el papelito hacia atrás, y cuando vio la oportunidad, miró hacia Mark con una cara de circunstancias a la que él respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa burlona.

Solo quedaban siete días para el desastre. Crenno tenía una población aproximada de seis mil habitantes, y teniendo en cuenta que cerca de un tercio de ellos eran los que participaban en Los Juegos del Hambre, Katerina solo podía desear que dos mil chicos y chicas fueran suficientes para ocultar sus papeletas en la urna de la cosecha. No podía evitar desear que otra persona muriera para no hacerlo ella, pero al fin y al cabo, era lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Todos eran ya capaces de soportar ver morir a un vecino, a un compañero de clase, o a un amigo con tal de que su muerte no se televisara para la nación. Triste, egoísta, rastrero, pero cierto. A Katerina le quedaban solo dos cosechas, incluyendo la próxima que venía. _''Ya me queda menos para ser libre, dentro de lo que en Calypso puede considerarse la libertad''. _

Niklaus Fleischer, el padre de Katerina, llevaba entrenándola desde que ella tenía uno se de razón en todos y cada uno de los aspectos para estar preparada para los Juegos. La Arena no era solo el manejo de armas o la competencia física, sino a la capacidad de mentir ante imprevistos, al desarrollo de un talento convincente para Aventio, la inteligencia, etcétera. Incluso sus actividades extraescolares, las clases de teatro y de música, eran una excusa para desarrollar alguna capacidad que tal vez permitiera ganarse al público en el caso de que fuera elegida tributo. Realmente, y visto desde fuera, Katerina al principio veía muy extraño que un médico forense fuera capaz de dar ese tipo de entrenamientos a su hija. De todas formas, ella agradecía poder recibir tal adiestramiento, pero ella intuía desde pequeña que aquello iba más allá que una preparación preventiva para los Juegos, y hace poco supo que no se equivocaba. Todo ello no resultaba tan extraño si resultaba que su padre es un Mercenario de Perseo.

Una chica levantó entonces la mano. Erika, la rubia más rubia de todas las rubias de la isla, que no son pocas, con los ojos azules más azules que las aguas de Crenno, que tampoco es que esa característica fuera algo excepcional en la isla. Las gentes de Crenno solían tener el pelo rubio y los ojos claros, si bien en el Barrio Negro los rubios se apagaban hasta parecer castaños. Katerina era de las pocas chicas fuera de la zona pobre con el pelo castaño, si bien sus ojos verdes si encajaban con el canon. Ella solía creer que el motivo por el que su cabello había salido más oscurecido de lo normal allí era por pensar que el cabello negro de su padre habría sido contrarrestado por el rubio de su madre. Pero ella sólo podía suponer, porque Niklaus nunca le había hablado de nada de sí mismo o de su fallecida esposa.

El profesor le dio la palabra a Erika mientras jugueteaba con su bolígrafo:

-Señor Blau, ¿es posible que pese a la magnitud de la bomba atómica algún resto de tierra sin explorar todavía quedara al otro lado del planeta?

No se oyó ni una sola respiración durante varios segundos. Ni un movimiento, ni un parpadeo, nada. El silencio sólo lo quebró el bolígrafo de plástico del profesor rompiéndose por la mitad, bajo un gesto de rabia contenida manifestada en la tensión de su mandíbula. Todos los alumnos miraban a Erika con los ojos desorbitados y las caras más blancas de lo que ya eran sus pieles. Miraban a aquella chica conocida por un pensamiento siempre reinvindicativo contra las injusticias de Calypso, y aunque muchos habían evitado que sus creencias divergente con las normas le pasaran factura, el colmo del absurdo que suponía la Historia de Calypso unido a la proximidad de la cosecha le había hecho lanzar esa pregunta con su particular todo increpatorio con el que nunca antes se había atrevido a dirigirse a nadie excepto a su familia o sus amigos, que la silenciaban para protegerla. Todos se habían silenciado unos a otros alguna vez, pues todos habian sentido la rabia que en ese momento había sentido Erika. Nunca nadie pudo entender el capricho injusto de no poder mencionar la existencia de otra tierra, pese a que es algo realmente posible.

Pero la bravura de la chica se había antepuesto a la racionalidad. ¿Acaso Erika creía que los contactos de su padre y de sus amigos iban a protegerla ahora? Esa clase de preguntas ponen en entredicho la historia _aparentemente _cierta de Calypso, y ponerlas en duda se cataloga de rebelión, un término que ni siquiera Katerina debía estar pensando.

_ ''Además''_,pensó Katerina _''otra tierra desconocida supondría la libertad en ella''_.

Lo que más preocupó a la joven Fleischer fue que al día siguiente no vió la cabellera rubia de Erika por los pasillos del instituto.


End file.
